Finding the Balance
by Sagi-chan
Summary: Sasuke has found a way to keep the balance between insanity and sanity. Itachi has found a way to break that balance. [Warning Blood. Insanity. Uchihacest. Yaoi. Character death. OOC] For Kuroi


**Disclaimer**: _Owning Naruto was never in my plans, but I wouldn't be against the idea.  
_**Kuroi-chan's Disclaimer:** _The nickname Sagi-chan is copyrighted to Kuroi. Any other who uses it will be mocked, laughed at, and will ultimately suffer at the hands of her vengeful and depressing wrath. That and she'll nag me into yelling at you.  
_**Saaski-chan's Disclaimer:** The _nickname Leeni-chan belongs to Saaski. Use it and die._

**AN:** _This is a (_extremely late_) birthday gift for Kuroi-chan. It was, originally, going to be a Fruits Basket fic about Haru... but, well... that died. So I abandoned it and asked her what else she would like. Her answer was something along the lines of: blood, bondage, incest, ITACHI, angst and so on. ...Well, er... Happy Birthday._

**Warnings:** Blood_. Insanity. Uchihacest. Yaoi. Character death. OOC._

--

**Finding the Balance**

Uchiha Sasuke was... to say the least, mentally unbalanced. His mind simply could not cope with what it was supposed to put up with. He couldn't take the fact that his brother killed his family. He couldn't take the fact that Orochimaru wanted to, and already was, using him as a puppet. He couldn't take the fact that he had the pity of Naruto - the village idiot. That he was supposed to be perfect. Sexy. Strong. Good at everything. He couldn't take that he was supposed to be... sane.

He just... couldn't take it. He was only twelve, after all. Something had to change. Something had to happen that he could control. That his mind could understand.

Sasuke soon found, that as a ninja with a pocket full of kunai and shurukin, there was something he could control.

His blood.

Rather, the flow of his blood out of his body.

Some days he wanted it to flow out of him like a river, and it did. And he was able to control that. And, some days he wanted it to force its way from between his broken flesh, and it did. And he could hide his scars and control how people looked at him. He could make them see the perfect Uchiha, or the broken pre-teen. But either way, he controlled it and that put a balance into place for him.

Until...

_He_ came back.

Until he came back and looked at Sasuke and he _knew_, he just _knew_ the one way to break Sasuke's bridge between sanity and insanity.

And he just _had_ to push the limit with _those_ words, and the balance was teetering, so close to being broken.

"I want you. Sasuke."

But, that was Itachi's job, of course. To unbalance his little brother. Because after all, why should the older Uchiha be the only insane one? Why shouldn't Itachi share the reason behind his genius with his little brother?

"Your body, little brother, you've been marking it, haven't you?"

And there was nothing that anybody could do about it. Because an Uchiha always gets what he wants. And if Sasuke wanted to cut himself and watch his blood escape him - he would. And... if Itachi wanted to mark his little brother's body in a completely different way - than he would too.

"Let me help you... Sasuke"

Sasuke's fragile mental balance failed him. He nearly collapsed, but the slamming of his back against the nearest wall kept him up. The sinking of teeth into his neck kept him conscious. And the familiar feel of his blood escaping his body clouded his senses.

...Only _he_ was supposed to be able to make his blood flow.

Sasuke struggled to get away from his older brother. Away from his reality breaking once again.

Itachi's grip, however, was much too strong for him to break. So he was forced to endure somebody else making his blood flow. Somebody else controlling the one thing he could control.

Sasuke... couldn't accept that.

He lunged forward, and bit back. He bit and watched in first awe and then pride as Itachi began to bleed as well. And he realized that he could control that too. He could control the blood flow of his brother. So he dug his teeth in deeper this time, feeling the flow of excitement in his veins, rather than the flow of blood.

Sasuke relished in the feeling of control it gave him. The feeling of excitement it gave him. He bit down again, and again. More blood, more control, more excitement.

That however, was soon to fade. His brother had found an alternate use for Sasuke's mouth. An alternate location for him to bite and draw blood from. One side of Itachi's neck had already been reduced to strips of flesh and blood. His mouth would be harder to reduce to such a state. But Sasuke found that he didn't like Itachi's mouth. So he attempted to move his mouth and teeth back to his neck.

He was so intent on forcing his brother to bleed; he didn't notice the streaks of blood dripping from his arms, his neck, and his chest. Itachi had been working a bit faster than Sasuke. Probably not bothering to admire his work. By the time Sasuke did finally notice, so much of his blood had dripped away that he was physically weakened.

So much had soaked into the floor and the wall behind him that he could put up no resistance when Itachi suddenly flung him towards the bed in the corner. He could put up no resistance when Itachi bound his hands above his head, removed his shirt and proceeded to clean up the blood with his tongue.

Sasuke cried out at points. In pain at first, and then in longing. Longing because he wanted to cause the same pain to his brother. Wanted to cut open his skin and consume the blood. Wanted to pull out that long hair and force his brother to scream in pain and longing to return that treatment once again.

But Sasuke had been tied up expertly. No simple rope-tricks would get him out of these bonds. And there was little possibility of his Aniki letting him go anytime soon. So, Sasuke would have to think of a way out. He would have to think of a clever way to get himself out of the bonds and his brother into them.

Five minutes later, he had succeeded, much to Itachi's surprise. He didn't know how his otouto had done it. Either the method was amazingly complex to depressingly simple. But either way, he was now the one lying on his back, with Sasuke gnawing contentedly on his neck, and his chest, and his arms. Sasuke's hand in his hair, ripping it out.

Itachi... moaned. His little brother had become somebody with attention. Worth... _his_ attention.

Within seconds he had flipped their positions, though he didn't bind his otouto up again.

For the rest of the night, the two brothers continued to gnaw on the other. Biting, drawing blood, staining the previously white sheets a dark, dark red.

They were loosing blood fast, but neither cared.

This was something that formed a balance between them. Between their insanity. Something worth the blood loss.

--

In the morning, when Sasuke didn't appear at the bridge for Team Seven's morning meeting, his teammates were worried. When Kakashi-sensei arrived and Sasuke still hadn't shown up, Kakashi-sensei went to investigate.

What he found - was disgusting.

Two corpses, lying together in a crimson stained bed. Two brothers, having bled the other out, were lying together in a mess of half-shed clothes. Lying with identical looks of... contentment on their faces.

**--End.**

--

**AN:** _This is probably one of the darkest things I have attempted to write. So, I'm not sure if it's any good... Kuroi, I hope you like it (and that it's at least partly what you asked for)._

**Er:** **_Review?_**


End file.
